Je t'aime
by lovingautumn
Summary: Things got a little out of hand and something bad happens to Flora.


It wasn't supposed to end like this.

That was the first thought that came to Flora's mind as she plummeted towards the ground.

"FLORA!" She heard many voices cry out. Among the voices, she could distinctly hear the voice of her beloved husband.

Flora tried to fly, she really did, but her wings seemed to be stuck and instead of uplifting her, it was dragging her down. Plus, any movement caused her abdomen to send a sharp pain throughout her body. She clutched her stomach tightly, trying to apply pressure to the wound. Clenching her eyes tightly, she prepared herself for the impact of the ground that never came. She found herself safe in her husband's arms seconds before the impact to the ground. She saw a sparkle of glimmer and realized she was no longer transformed and instead in the precious outfit Stella had designed for her. The blood seeped through the seams of her cute pink top, completely ruining it. Her eyes wandered up and she found her husbands. His eyes were filled with worry and forehead creased.

"Helia...," She whispered softly, lifting her lithe hands to touch his cheeks.

"Flower...," His eyes glimmered with unshed tears as he leaned into Flora's touch. "It's going to be okay. Stella will transport you to the infirmary. Or Bloom can heal y-"

"Shh noo," Flora whispered, shaking her head. They both knew it was already too late and there wasn't anything they can do. The wound was too fatal.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this...Flo," Helia whispered, burrowing his face into her soft luscious brown hair.

Flora gave a light chuckle, but then grimaced and clutched her stomach. "I was thinking the same thing.."

Helia gave an airy laugh. "Great minds think alike.." Flora gave a soft smile and then looked up to see the Winx, her best friends, fluttering around attacking the enemy and once in a while glancing down at them. Their boyfriends and to some, husbands, were fighting alongside them on their red hover bikes.

"Flower.. It's going to be okay." Helia muttered. "I love you. I love you so much."

Flora grinned up at him, eyes brimming with tears. "I love you too, oh dear husband of mines. Take care of our little Ari, okay? Tell her I love her.."

Helia breathed out shakily, "Of course... Of course." He closed his eyes. What was he going to say to their precious 7-year-old daughter who was in school, having fun and has no idea what's happening right now? He shook his head and willed the tears to stay. He'll have to deal with that later. He had to be strong. For Flora.

"Flora!" The Winx shouted for their friend as they flew down, with the enemy all tied up.

"Girls.." Flora gave a soft smile. All of them had tears spilling out as they covered their mouths and moved towards Flora.

Bloom couldn't believe it. "How... I- I can't believe..."

Layla shook her head, refusing to believe anything. "You're our best friend, Flo.."

"And you guys are mines." Flora smiled gently. "I can't be more thankful that I met you guys. Each and every single one of you." She glanced behind the girls, where the Specialist stood in shock.

Riven growled in anger, hands clenched. Besides Musa, Flora had been one of the only people who he got close to and trusted in. Heck, Flora was close to everyone. That's who she was. "I swear I'll kill that bastard."

Flora shook her head. "Riven, don't." Helia held her closer to his body. His wife was truly one of the sweetest girls out there. Flora held out her hands for her friends, who all crowded around her. Her hands found Layla's, who no doubt had one of the closest relationships with her since day one.

"I'm glad I get to spend my last minutes with you guys." She looked at the Specialists. "Please watch over Helia. Make sure he doesn't do anything... Well you know." The Specialists nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Flora looked at her closest friends, keeping eye contact with each and every one of them. "Keep k-" Flora was cut off and found herself coughing harshly. She cleared her throat and continued, ignoring the worried looks on her friends' faces. "Keep kicking the bad guy's butt, okay? Make me proud, girls." They give an airy chuckle and just nodded, faces gleaming with tears. She could feel her eyes getting heavy. Her body was starting to feel numb. She knew it was over.

"Tell Miele and my parents I love them, okay? I love you guys so much. Keep doing what you guys do best." Her eyes were beginning to droop. She felt so sleepy.. She glanced up at Helia.

"Je t'aime," Flora murmured quietly, in perfect French. "I love you."

Helia gave a watery smile, "Je t'aime trop.. I love you too."

Flora smiled, and reached for Helia's hand, clasping them together. She could feel their wedding rings between her fingers.

She looked at all her best friends- no sisters - and finally found the eyes of her husbands that she loved so much. Midnight blue returned her gaze and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Even on the brink of her death, he had the power to make her feel all weak in the knees. She gave a content sigh and finally let her eyes drop, a small smile on her face as she felt peaceful, surrounded by all her friends.

 **RIP**  
 **Flora Knightly**  
 **March 13, 1995 - June 9, 2028**  
 **Loving friend, daughter, sister, wife, mother.**


End file.
